Life
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Life- noun, A terminal disease contracted during birth and has a 100% mortality rate. Life is cruel. It isn't fair. This is what Lily Potter, youngest of the Weasley-Potter clan thinks, it's what she's always thought.


Life- _noun, _animation; liveliness; spirit

Life- _noun, _A terminal disease contracted during birth and has a 100% mortality rate

Life is cruel. It isn't fair and it can be a bitch sometimes. This is what Lily Potter, youngest of the Weasley-Potter clan thinks, it's what she's always thought. And yeah, her life must look absolutely fantastic to the casual observer but if you watched closely you'd see that it's a facade and a very thin, flimsy one at that.

She figures this when she's only nine years old, the rose tinted glasses are gone and life seems harsh, her Teddy, and Victoire are snogging. She goes through the next _two years_ listening to how perfect Teddy and Victoire, it makes her sick and well... is it any surprise that she turned out to be a fit for Slytherin? Cunning enough to pretend that her heart isn't breaking and slowly, slowly turning to ice. Ambitious to do anything to get noticed no matter how crazy because the crazier it is the more of his attention she gets.

At her eleventh birthday she doesn't care that Teddy comes late... well, no, actually, that's a lie. She cares, she cares a lot about that. She cares even more that when he does come he smells of Victoire's perfume and has a lipstick smear on his collar. But he came, even if he did miss her opening presents, and that's all that matters because it means he loves her enough to have pulled himself away from Victoire for a few hours.

And slowly, very slowly life gets harsher. Teddy writes less and when he does it's clear his mind is elsewhere, probably with a tall, blond, curvy cousin of her's who Lily is really beginning to hate with a slow burning passion, the type that doesn't ever stop. But hey, she's got a new boy on her arm every week so she can't be too bothered? She's a lucky girl and what does she have to complain about? She's the one who dumps boys and breaks hearts for the hell of it. Ok, well so it's possible that she might not like being whispered about (_is it true Ryan Wood got her knocked up and she had an abortion? No.)_ or being called a slut or a bitch or what ever other name people can come up with.

It's her sixteenth birthday now and Teddy doesn't show up until _after_ the cake and presents and when he does show up he pulls her off to the side and gives her a small package and tells her that he and Vic are engaged. All the years of let downs and thinner envelopes come crashing down on her and she shoves him aside and tells him in a flat, chilly, _dead, _voice that he's 'dropped the ball' and when Victoire drops _him _he better not come crying to her because she'll do nothing to help him. She goes to school that year and it seems as if she has a death wish, back talking every teacher even the good ones, skiving off classes to go smoke in the bathrooms, breaking more hearts and just being a cruel cold hearted girl. And the surprising thing is she's _proud _of being that girl, the boys flock to her even if it's just so they can say that yes, they too have snogged Lily Potter in the fourth floor broom cupboard (you know, the one that's so much bigger than any other cupboard).

And now, well this is just the cherry on the cake. She's sitting in the second row of chairs beside her brother at Teddy's wedding. Merlin, she looks _fantastic_, her wild hair in stunning disarray as if someones been tangling their fingers in it...actually, that someone had been one of the catering boys, her dress is a brilliant emerald colour and her eyes set the whole thing off. They're hard and cold and beautiful, and best of all they don't show that the tiny bit of her heart that's still whole has finally started to shatter into a million little pieces, just like the rest of her heart.

The wedding goes well, or as well as it can when the groom keeps looking at the red headed Slytherin in the second row, and then it's off to the reception for drinks and fun. Lily positions herself right by the bar because, hey, she's a big girl now and well... the champagne is free, although she wishes that the fire whiskey was also. Slowly the room gets fuzzier and it's getting harder for her to stand straight and people keep _looking _at her. And next thing she knows the reception is over and she's talking to a friend of Teddy's. They end up back at his place and go further and further and then it's morning and she has one hell of a hang over and where are her clothes?

And slowly she gets better. Her heart's still in pieces and she's still bouncing from boy to boy but she's a bit better because hey, this is her life and she better make the most of it because what else can she do?

**Review it if you like it.**


End file.
